The Assassins Of EarthLand
by Keyboardklutz
Summary: This is a different take on the assassins of fairy tail. I recommend you read that and its prequel, the dragon of night Raid as I will be changing some story elements.
1. Welcome back to fairy tail

**Keep in mind, I'm using the original story as a basis for this. This is a different version of the original, so it will be incredibly similar in terms of dialogue and events, although there might be more time before Alvarez invades. It will seem like a carbon copy at first, but it will take its own path later, as fairy tail won't find out about Wendy's assassin-ness that fast like in the original. Also, Wendy was in Akame ga kill for around a year in this version, not half, and will be far more murderous with a body count as a result. In addition, I will be giving Akame, Chelsea, and Leone the same abilities they had in the original story, as they are perfect fits with their character and personality so I see no reason to change it, just a heads up.**

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy have finally reached the town where Wendy lives, unaware of the fact that she spent nearly 11 months(I'm changing it a bit) in another world. They arrived just in time for the Lamia Scale it went on, the three of the noticed some new members Lamia Scale, a catgirl, a person with a lollipop, and a… shadowy girl?(like I said, read the original story, I'm not gonna bother writing all the repeat lines myself. It's unnecessary storytelling) Once it was over, they headed over to the guildhall. Wendy was just sitting, eating some food when Lyon walked in, much to her surprise

Lyon: Wendy, there's someone here who wants to see you.

Natsu: Hey Wendy, long time no see.

Lucy: How's it going Wendy?

Wendy: Natsu!? Lucy!? Happy!?

In the blink of an eye, she went from her chair to hugging Lucy… a bit too much.

Lucy: Owowowowowowow! I missed you too but please let go before you break my bones!

Wendy: I thought I would ne- oh sorry.

Lucy laughed it off with a smile, although she couldn't ignore the pain.

Lucy: It's fine, we missed you to. _Jeez, when did she get so strong!_

Natsu: It's good to see ya Wendy. Have you gotten taller?

Cue swear drop

Wendy: Uhh, nope, not an inch.

Natsu: Oh, well then.

Natsu suddenly picked Wendy up and started walking out.

Natsu: Ok, time to take ya back now.

Lyon and Yuka: Hey, stop that!

As they all sat down, Natsu and Lucy… well mostly Lucy, explained their plan to bring back fairy tail.

Wendy: WHAAAAAAAAT, your bringing back fairy tail!

Lucy: Yeah. Master Makarov's been gone for over a year though.

Lyon: He was in business with the council.

Natsu: Wait, the council?

He noticeably frowned when he heard that.

Happy: Maybe he's dead or something.

Lyon: you guys are really out of it aren't you? They choose the ten wizard saints to be the pseudo council for the time being.

Yuka: You can't be a guild master if you're on the council

Toby: They took Jura-sama to!

Yuka: Yeah, he just said that.

Toby: Oh.

Lucy: Well, he would have been, but he disappeared before he could.

For once, Natsu actually used his brain. I know, shocking.

Natsu: Maybe he went into hiding. Being on the council isn't any fun. Well, the old man aside, how bout it Wendy, come back with us.

Before the small dragon slayer could give her answer, three faces popped out from behind a wall. Akame, Leone, and Chelsea

Leone: Hey Wendy.

Wendy: Leone!

She instantly jumped out of her chair and nearly broke Leone's spine hugging her.

Leone: Hey, great job out there today.

Chelsea: Yeah, that was amazing.

Akame: An incredible performance as usual.

Wendy: Oh really, cause that was the most embarrassing thing I've done in my life.

As they talked, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were having some gossip of their own.

Natsu: hey, those are the girls from the parade right?

Lucy: Yeah, they are, and they seem to be really close to Wendy!

Happy: Don't forget, Lamia Scale could've gotten new members ya know. Still, I wonder how they know Wendy?

Chelsea: Oh, and who might you be?

Leone: Wait a minute, you're those guys Wendy talks about all the time! Natsu, Lucy, and Happy!

Natsu: Wait, how does she know us, can she read our minds or something.

Lucy: No you idiot, she just said Wendy talks about us a lot. Wait, if you know us, then who are you?

Wendy: Oh that's right. Guys, meet Akame, Chelsea, and Leone.

Akame: Hello.

Leone: Howdy.

Chelsea: salutations.

Natsu: Okay, that's great and all, but Wendy you never answered our question.

Much to their surprise, she looked kinda guilty for some reason.

Wendy: I'm sorry, but I'm a part of Lamia Scale now, so I can't go back with you guys.

To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. Especially Chellia, who walked in with the girls.

Leone: Wait, waa!

Wendy: I'm so sorry.

Lyon: you don't have to feel indebted to us you know.

Toby: Ye-Yeah, we won't be sad without you.

Yuka: Hey, don't phrase it like that!

Natsu: What do you mean Wendy!?

Carla: Everyone stop.

Responding to this sudden new voice, they all turned their heads to see Carla in her human form standing in the doorway.

Carla: This is her decision, so stop being so forceful about it.

Wendy: Carla…

Lucy: Why is she in her human form now!?

Natsu: Why is she a human.

Happy: Why aren't you a cat!?

After some human-Carla banter, Carla acknowledged the elephant in the room after changing back into a cat(thank god).

Carla: Wendy, are you sure this is what you want?

She nodded, much to Chelia's doubt.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy: No way!

After Natsu, Lucy, and Happy went to a spare room, Wendy and Chelia spent the night talking about her decision to stay with Lamia Scale, until they heard a loud crash. It was an explosion.

Lyon: Get the people to safety.

Natsu: What's with all the commotion!?

Lyon: Natsu. It's as you see, monsters are attacking.

Lucy: But why.

Lyon: We've always been rivals since way back, our guild and theirs. Oh, Chelia, Wendy.

Chelia: Orochi has a lot of nerve, attacking now.

Wendy: They must have seen an opportunity since Jura isn't here.

Oddly, Wendy seemed to be exerting a negative vibe.

Natsu: _weird._

Yuka: Lyon, we've got more coming in from the west.

Toby: About a hundred thousand.

Lucy: A hundred thousand!?

Lyon: The city won't be able to stand the attack. They would go this far!?

All the sudden, about a hundred more monsters started charging the city.

Yuka: So, they have a monster tamer!

Lyon: Wait, what if we take him out?

Wendy: You won't be able to get close.

All eyes were now on Wendy.

Wendy: But me and Carla can.

Lyon: Wendy, are you sure!?

Wendy: Yes. Come on Carla.

They took to the skies, with Natsu not wanting to be out done.

Natsu: Alright, I'm all fired up. Come on happy!

Happy: Aye sir!

Suddenly, Chelia kicked Natsu square in the face and stole Happy.

Chelia: Sorry Natsu.

Wendy: Chelia!

Natsu: Hey, Happy thief!

Chelia: Please keep going.

Happy: A-aye?

Chelia: Let's save Lamia Scale.

Wendy: Alright. I just hope I don't go overboard again.

Chelia: You'll do fine.

Happy: _Overboard? What's that supposed to mean?_

They flew over the horde, trying to find the monster tamer to stop the madness before it reached the city.

Wendy: All these monsters.

She began to grow angrier by the second, much to Happy's fear.

Chelia: If we can find the tamers, we can take them all out at once.

Wendy: There they are, let's rip them to pieces!

Happy: _Woah, that's different._

Wendy: **Sky Dragon's…**

Chelia: **Sky Gods…**

All the sudden, the tamers looked up.

Tamer: Hey look, its those brats from the parade!

Wendy and Chelia: **Roar/Bellow!**

Most of them were blown away, but Wendy picked up one who was trying to fight back.

Wendy: YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE ATTACKING US AFTER THE PARADE YOU SON OF A-

Chelia: WENDY!

The second she said that, she dropped him.

Wendy: Sorry, I got a little carried away.

Happy: _Woah, what happened to Wendy?_

Tamer: Come on, you guys are having trouble with a few kids!?

Carla: There's not just two.

Tamer: Wa-

Carla: **White Moon!**

She started cartwheeling and slammed her heel down on his skull, much to Happy's amazement. He suddenly pulled out a fish from his sack.

Happy: It's time to show… the fruit of my training.

Carla: go hide in a corner somewhere!

Wendy: **Sky Dragon's Soaring Charge** (once again, read the original, I didn't list this in the ability section). Chelia, you're going to fast!

Chelia: I'm gonna find the head monster tamer, he's gotta be here somewhere.

The dragon slayer was about to protest, until she caught a smell. One that really pissed her off. Back with Lyon...

Yuka: They've reached the town. This is bad!

Lyon: Protecting the people is our first priority.

Lucy: Right.

Unfortunately, Natsu was fixated on something.. or rather, someone else.

Natsu: Ahhh, Damn Happy thief! You're not getting away!

He charged straight into the horde as usual.

Lucy: Natsu no!

Natsu: Outta the way!

He set them all on fire without even glancing.

Yuka: woah!

Toby: He's the real monster here!

Lyon: Careful, incoming!

Another horde appeared right after Natsu demolished the first one.

Lucy: Alright, **Open, Gate of the Lion, Loki.**

Loki: you called, beautiful.

Lucy: And now, **Star Dress! Leo Form.**

She inserted the key into her chest, and it… changed her clothes?

Lyon: Hold on, that's Erza's magic!?

Loki: You look stunning, as usual Lucy.

Lucy: Not exactly, it gives me the abilities of the corresponding spirit

Loki: Still stunning.

Lucy: Yeah, I got it. In any case, I'll fight to.

Toby: In a dress!?

Lyon: Alright then, let's go!

They proceeded to defend the town, using all their signature techniques.(not gonna bother listing them, You should know them by now)

Lucy: And now me… **Regulus Lucy Kick.**

Toby: Just a kick!

Loki: Hey, don't knock it. It's got my powers ya know.

Lyon: There's just too many. How are we gonna deal with this?

 **Needle Rainstorm.**

Suddenly, magic needles started raining down, killing monsters left and right.

Lucy: What kinda magic is that!?

Lyon: Yes, just in time.

Lucy turned around to see the three girls Wendy was with, each with cold, dead eyes and menacing smiles.

Lucy: **What's with them!? They look ready to kill?**

Chelsea: Say, Leone, Akame. Does this break our one rule?

Leone's hair suddenly grew out longer with cat ears and her hands were replaced with claws. She resembled a lion.

Lucy: _What was that? It didn't look like a takeover._

Leone: No. They're an exception.

Akame: Which means we can-

They suddenly charged into the fray.

Akame: Eliminate!

She drew Murasame and slashed so many of the to pieces

Lucy: _She just nicked some of them and they dropped dead. What was that!?_

 **Akame: Mage of Lamia Scale. Magic: Shadow with Murasame and other Katana.**

Akame: **Black curse craze.**

Her blades sent out large, black streaks that spread Murasames curse.

Akame: **Shadow Slash: Crescent Cutlass.**

She slashed the area in front of her in a crescent shape, as if she was using a cutlass.

Leone: Alright, my turn. **Lionel Takeover.**

 **Leone: Mage of Lamia Scale. Magic: beast soul takeover with Lionel.**

She started glowing, her hair turning green and her claw nails extending and curling.

Leone: **Primal Hunter: King of the Jungle.**

Lucy: _She can use a takeover on a takeover!?_

Leone: **Crush Claw.**

She slashed, crushed, bit, you name it. Then, all the sudden, monsters started dropping left and right. In a line. The one at the end transformed into that Chelsea girl.

Lucy: **So she uses transformation magic.**

 **Chelsea: Mage of Lamia Scale. Magic: Needle magic with gaea Foundation.**

Chelsea: **Now, Needle Spray**.

She stretched out her hand and shot magic needles out of it. A monster tried to claw at her from behind, only to be shredded to pieces

Chelsea: **Needle Guard.**

Lucy: _I guess not!? Who are these monsters!?_

One nearly took her head of from the side, only to be slashed by Murasame.

Akame: Don't let your guard down.

Chelsea: Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it.

Leone: To think, these are just as strong as the danger beasts we used to fight, and were taken on an army of em.

Akame: we would never be able to do this without magic, it's a good thing we adapted to this world.

Back with Chelia and Wendy...

Chelia: There he is, the head tamer!

Wendy: Look out!

A blast was headed straight for Chelia, but Wendy pushed her out of the way just in time.

Chelia: Thanks.

?: Is it my turn now.

Head tamer: No, they aren't worth your time sir.

?: Hold on.

The mystery person noticed something familiar about the young dragon slayer.

?: I've seen that girl before..

The head tamer was surprised to hear that someone in Lamia Scale actually new the master. He tried to reach out to him.

Head tamer: Ma-Master BlueNote?

BlueNote: Wonder if she can fly?

 **Bluenote Stinger: Orochi Fin Guild Master. Magic: Gravity.**

The second he took a step, the ground started to break under him.

Chelia: my body-

BlueNote: Don't bother, it's impossible to move un-

Natsu: AHHHHHHH.

Natsu joined the fray, pretty oblivious as to what's happening.

Natsu: Found you, you Happy thief.

Chelia: I'm sorry.

Wendy: YOU MONSTER!

Suddenly, a freezing cold wind erupted around the battlefield. It was as if the world had become the northern regions.

Natsu: Where'd all this wind come from!?

Wendy: AHHH.

Natsu: _wait a minute, WENDY IS DOING THIS!?_

Her hair suddenly turned to a blue ice hue. In her mind, a voice was speaking. _"Yes Wendy, unleash your rage, all of it."_

Wendy: **Ice Sky Dragon Mode.**

Natsu: _What! Since when could she do that!? It's like what me and Gajeel can do!_

Wendy: Now, Mastema, Activate!

She took to the skies as disks came out of her legs and released what looked to be angels wings.

Orochi Fin army: She can fly!?

Natsu: She can fly!? _When did she grow a pair of wings!?_

Happy: Wait, does this mean Carla's useless now?

Carla: Who are you calling useless you fish bag!?

Chelia: Wendy, no.

BlueNote: So she can fly, I'll just increase the gravity then.

Wendy: Now, Mastema, **Trump card Activate; Divine wings.**

Wendy didn't even flinch as the wings blocked any damage, no matter how minuscule it would have been.

BlueNote: What? Impossible!?

Wendy's expression changed to what seemed to be annoyance and disappointment within her now ice blue eyes.

Wendy: You call that an attack? Feels like a fly bit me.

Natsu: _Is she taunting them!?_

Wendy: How about this, **Ice Sky Dragon's Storm Surge.**

The gravity faltered at the attacks might, blowing away all the grunts on the ground, keeping Chelia and Carla out of harm's way.

Chelia: Wendy stop. Please.

Carla: Wendy, you must calm down.

Their words didn't reach her, as her expression didn't falter.

Wendy: Time to die.

BlueNote: That girl's a threat, I must-

Wendy: **Ice Sky Dragon's Roar.**

She launched the attack, crushing BlueNote against the ground. Although she intended to kill him, she noticed he was still breathing.

Wendy: _Damn, he lived. Well, I can't finish him off right now, I need to take care of the rest of them first._ Anyone else feel like getting killed today, because in the perfect mood for it.

The head tamer raised a white flag.

Head tamer: We surrender.

Wendy: _I'll let them go this time, I need to check on Chelia and Carla anyways._ Then grab your pathetic excuse for a guild master and get the hell outta our town.

They grabbed BlueNote and ran as fast as they could, fearing for their lives, while Wendy descended toward Chelia and Carla. She landed on the ground in front of them, deactivating mastema and returning to normal with her signature smile.

Wendy: You guys okay?

Chelia: We're fine Wendy.

It was then her smile faltered.

Wendy: I did it again, didn't I?

Carla: Oh Wendy, you didn't kill him, so I believe you're fine.

Chelia: Besides, I think he deserved it.

Meanwhile, Natsu looked on as if Ezra was standing in right front of him.

 _Natsu: Wendy. Just what happened to make you this way?_ Wait a minute, I didn't get to do anything! This stinks.

Wendy just noticed him, adding insult to injury.

Wendy: Oh, Natsu, when did you get here?

Cue sweat drop. Later, at the guild hall…

Yuka: The remaining monsters have returned to the wilderness.

Lyon: Thank you for helping us.

Lucy: oh, it was nothing.

Loki: It was no trouble at all.

Natsu: I didn't even get to do anything!

Chelsea: Well, you did just run off like that, what did you expect.

Akame: And you left us to deal with the rest of them.

Natsu: I just wanted Happy back! Hey, where's Wendy?

Lucy: Wait, Chelia's gone to?

Leone: Oh, they ran off to discuss somethin, I don't really know.

Lucy: You didn't follow them?

Leone: Seemed like they needed some alone time to me.

Loki: Three more years and they'll be on my radar.

Leone: Who asked you creep!

With Wendy and Chelia...

Wendy: I'm sorry Chelia.

Chelia: What are you sorry for?

Wendy: I let my emotions loose and almost killed someone, again. I should know how to control this by now.

Chelia: Hey, you spent a year in a world of killers, you should be proud you didn't kill him. Besides, I should be the one apologizing.

Wendy: For what?

Chelia: I stole Happy to try to prove to you that I can handle myself and that you don't to protect me. Wendy, you need to go with Natsu.

Wendy: What!?

Chelia: Wendy, you love him, don't you.

Her face turned a dark shade of crimson.

Wendy: Waa! I don't love him, he's like a brother to me!

Chelia: That's still a type of love, and besides, if you don't go with him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

Wendy: Chelia…

Chelia: be honest with yourself Wendy. He loves you ya know, just like he loves the rest of fairy tail.

As this happened, Carla looked on from behind the tree, smiling in approval. The next morning…

Wendy: Thank you for taking such good care of me. "Sniff"

Toby: W-we'll miss you.

Lyon: This isn't really a surprise. We knew you would go with them eventually.

Wendy began to shed some tears.

Chelia: Wendy, don't cry. You can visit anytime.

Wendy: Yeah "sniff" I know.

She then whispered something to her in a low voice. Wendy simply nodded back. They started their trek to find the other missing members of fairy tail.

Wendy: Goodbye everyone.

Lyon: So long.

Chelia: Take care.

As they disappeared over the hill, Chelia couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Lyon: You'll see her again you know.

Chelia: Yeah, "sniff" I know. _Take care of her fairy tail._


	2. Chapter 2: The Rain Woman

**Disclaimer: I have the authors full permission to do this. This is merely an alternate version of the main story, and will not affect assassins of fairy tail. Also, the time difference between worlds was caused by an anomaly in the other gateway, which was fixed after Wendy returned to earthland. The portal can be reopened at anytime, although its circumstances might be defined later. Chapter 1 rewrite soon. Also, IM BACK. No it wasn't due to writer's block, but family issues and general lack of motivation due to said issues that kept me away but hey, better late than never. Also, The first few chapters will be similar to that of the original story, but it will branch off later on due to a certain event changing.**

The misty air filled her lungs as she walked along the path. Her head held high as she traveled along the road. After two years, she had finally reunited with Natsu and the others. Needless to say, she was more than overjoyed at the events that had taken place. Along with Leone, Chelsea and Akame, she had left Lamia scale to finally rejoin Fairy Tail. Of course, we can't count count out our favorite cat as well. The sky was clear, the air was clean, she was happy. If only she knew what was coming. While she spoke with our favorite energetic flame-brain, their extra company spoke with a certain white cat in the back.

"I can't help but notice your all keeping a considerable distance. May I ask if there is a specific reason why?" Carla was noticeably confused at how they were lagging behind. Akame took this moment to clarify. "Were just giving her some space. That's all. She hasn't seen them in two years, it's natural for her to want to talk to them immediately.

Carla could see why they were doing this. They had to give the young sky maiden some time to adjust black to the feeling of fairy tail again. Their thoughts were promptly interrupted by Natsu's shouting. "Hey, check it out!."

As they run up to catch sight of whatever Natsu is shouting about, they see a rain cloud stationary over a village. They rain pouring down like some sort of super storm. It was quite unsettling. The cloud didn't expand or shrink. It was just… there. Leone certainly thought so. "Huh, well there's something ya don't see everyday."

Lucy decided to clarify. "That's rainfall village. The rain only falls over the town." She looked around for any signs of… well… anything. As they walked towards the village entrance, Happy was up to his usual antics right away. "It's rainy here!" He leaned towards the gate. "But it's sunny here!" He backed out of the gateway. Natsu didn't take long to join in the fun, mimicking Happy's movements. "Half-rain!" Carla could only sweat drop at the display. "Seriously you guys?"

She decided they had enough fun. "Alright, that's enough you two. Let's get going." Chelsea wasn't exactly volunteering to go straight into a rain village with no coat. "I don't even have an umbrella and we're just going to walk straight in?" She was promptly shoved into the rain by Leone. "Too late Chelsea. Akame is already halfway through." Looking ahead, she was right. Akame, Natsu and all the others were making way through the rain and mud. She merely sighed and relented, running to join them. To make the situation even more bleak that's it already seemed, the village wasn't really a village, it was a ghost town. Not a single residence, well… maybe one.

"So what are we doing in a place like this again?" Chelsea asked with evident confusion. Akame decided to inform her. "We're here to track down another Fairy Tail mage. Juvia." Natsu could confirm. "I can smell her, she's here alright." Natsu confirmed. They continued onward through the village, stopping for a moment when they caught sight of a shadow up ahead. A girl on a bench. The villages sole resident.

 **Former Fairy Tail Member: Juvia Lockser. Magic; Water.**

Juvia caught sight of them heading towards her, but instead of seeing them she saw something a bit more, shall we say, appropriate for her. A certain Gray Fullbuster. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Naturally, she leapt off the bench into his arms. "Gray, my love… Juvia's… Juvia's!" She was promptly stopped mid air by the hand of Natsu. "Calm down, jeez." She came back to her senses when she noticed the other figures beside Natsu. He merely smiled when he noticed where her gaze went. "how ya been?" Lucy gave her a wink. "I'm glad you haven't changed a bit." Wendy was almost crying. "I-Its so good to see you again."

Naturally, Juvia was a little awestruck that these people were in front of her. "Natsu… Lucy… Wendy…" and then she didn't know what to think of the three new people. "And three strangers?" Leone just gave off a grin. "Howdy." Chelsea gave a small wave. "Hi there." Akame smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you." Happy and Carla jumped in. "We're here to!" "Have you been here by yourself this whole time?"

That comment did it. Juvia suddenly dropped as if she completely shut down with no explanation. Thankfully Natsu fought her before she could hit the ground. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucy was equally worried. "Are you okay? Juvia!"

They decided to take shelter in the house behind the water mage. Chelsea was of course glad to be out of the rain. "If I knew we were coming here I wouldn't have showered before we left." Natsu set Juvia on a bed whilst Wendy examined her. "She's got bad fever." Carla found it natural. "Well considering she's been out there in the rain, of course she's gotten sick." Lucy was more interested in the house they were in. "I wonder if this is juvia's home?" Natsu guessed it wasn't hers. "Kinda smells like Gray to."

Juvia, still conscious, decided to clarify. "Juvia once lived here, with Gray." That threw Lucy and Wendy for a loop. "Alone" she gave a smug smile that Lucy could only say screamed 'how's that'. " _She sure seems proud of herself."_ Juvia reminisced on their time together. "We ate together… trained together… worked together…" she turned to the side. "Slept together." Wendy steamed red after hearing that while Lucy just didn't want to hear it. "TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Juvia further clarified. "Well… I tried too but he kicked me out." That made more sense. "We were happy, until…"

 _ **F**_

Juvia was outside, picking up dirty clothes spread about the place. Basically, the usual. "Gray! Your leaving your clothes all over the place again!" Once she caught sight of him, she gasped at what she saw. All across Gray's right arm and chest, even some to his cheek, were black demon markings. "Gray… what is that!?" Gray merely smiled and responded. "Don't worry about it." He turned his back to her and started walking away. "Alright, time for food." While Juvia followed him, she couldn't get her mind off those mysterious markings.

 _ **F**_

"From that day onwards, he would frequently go out on his own, eventually stopped coming back altogether. That was half a year ago." That statement immediately drew some scowls. Leone was shocked. "Half a year! Damn."Wendy merely lowered her head. "No way." Natsu could only fume at the thought of his rival doing such a thing. "The bastard, leaving you here all alone." Lucy found a flaw with that statement. "That's funny coming from you." "We left a will didn't we?" Natsu rebuked "A note not a will Natsu." Happy clarified.

Lucy was understandably still mad at Natsu for leaving. "Either way, you did leave us all behind." Natsu didn't have a rebuttal. He just looked to the side. Lucy's gaze dropped. "And those left behind." Juvia could only deadpan. "Get a room you two." Lucy didn't take kindly to that comment. "Hey!"

"So you don't know where gray is now?" Happy asked. "If she did, would she be wherever that is right now." Carla explained. Naturally Juvia had already thought of that. "Juvia searched for days… but Gray was nowhere to be found so Juvia decided to wait." Her eyes began to water. "This is where Juvia and Gray shared such happy times. Juvia is sure Gray will come home eventually." Her words reached every single one of them. Wendy in particular seemed bothered. Not angry per say, but still her grit teeth were a dead giveaway. " _Why would he just suddenly leave like that. Gray, what's happened to you?"_ Juvia was now openly crying. "Juvia's sorry you had to see her like this."

Natsu stared out a window. "I'll find him for you." Juvia merely turned away. I'll definitely find him.

 **And that's it for this chapter. I know it wasn't as long as some of you had hoped, but I need to other stuff to. THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD. Now, the backstory of Dragon of night raid will experience major changes for this rendition of the story, so a prequel is pretty much a given. It's in the works, but don't expect that yet until This story gets farther along. It will include new OCs amongst new lore and other things so be prepared. I will list the arcs, but not all of them. That would mean possible spoilers so that's not happening. And let me clarify, there are A LOTof new arcs. Keep in mind, in this version Wendy spent a whole year in the empire and thus, the conflict dragged on much longer with new fights and people entering the fray. Trust me, it will all be explained later.**

 **1.) Newcomer arc**

 **2.) Jaegers arc**

 **3.) ?**

 **4.) Kyoroch arc**

 **5.) Demons Revenge arc**

 **6.) ?**

 **7.) ?**

 **8.) ?**

 **9.) ?**

 **10.) ?**

 **11.) ?**

 **12.) ?**

 **13.) ?**

14 **.) ?**

15 **.) ?**

16 **.) ?**

17 **.) ?**

18 **.) ?**

19 **.) ?**

20 **.) ?**

21 **.) ?**

22 **.) ?**

23 **.) ?**

24 **.) ?**

25 **.) ?**

26 **.) ?**

27 **.) ?**

28 **.) ?**

29 **.) ?**

30 **.) ?**

31 **.) ?**

32 **.) ?**

33 **.) ?**

34 **.) ?**

35 **.) Infinite Encore arc**

 **36.) Restoration arc**

 **That's all for now. Like it? Hate it? Well why are you here then?**


End file.
